


Getting Revenge On A Champion

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss knows that Pyrrha cheated on Jaune, and when she finds him sitting in his dorm, she plans to get revenge on the redhead.





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss smiled as she walked through the halls, knowing what some of her friends were up to, but just wanting to be away from them and on her own without any trouble. It was a wonderful feeling to be able to leisurely make her way through Beacon’s halls and not have to worry about anyone coming up to her and asking if she could help with homework or if she’d calm down or anything of the sort. However, when she approached Team JNPR’s dorm, all she could see from the always-open dorm door was Jaune sitting on his bed with a bothered expression on her face. Her first thought was wondering if she really wanted to step in and ask if he was okay, but before she knew it, the white-haired girl was already walking into the room like it was the plan all along. “ Hey, Jaune, what’s up? I’ve never seen you look so down before…”   
  
“I found out Pyrrha cheated on me, Weiss! With some new kid that I don’t even know the name of…” The young blonde sighed and leaned back enough to rest his hands on the bed and look up to the ceiling, feeling angry once again just thinking about it. “I can’t believe she would do such a thing! I want to get back at her, but I don’t know how…”   
  
Weiss’ eyes went wide at the confession, something about it making her heart skip a beat as she placed a hand to her hip. “Well, Jaune… I’d be happy to help you with that. Rumor around the school is that you have a dick that’s too big not to try at least once. I don’t think I need to tell you who the source of that was.” Bending over to be at eye level with the blue-eyed male, the heiress smiled and licked her lips, reaching down and gently grabbing at his crotch. “Tell you what… If that rumor turns out to be true, I’ll fuck you right here and now, letting you get back at Pyrrha while feeling good and finally getting the chance to fuck me like you wanted when we first started school together.”   
  
Jaune didn’t know what to think, his love for Pyrrha still on his mind as he looked into Weiss’ piercing blue eyes. A soft sigh left the boy’s lips as he nodded, accepting her offer. “Fine. If it lets me get back at Pyrrha for what she did, we can do it.” The blonde boy reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles and listening to the gasp that left the heiress as she saw that the rumors were indeed true. “S-So… What do you think…?”   
  
“Well, the rumor is definitely true, Jaune…” With a smile on her face, Weiss dropped to her knees and adjusted herself to sit right under the cock, getting close enough to show both herself and Jaune that it was long enough to have his balls sit on her lips as his tip reached just an inch past her forehead when only semi-hard. “It’s massive!” The white-haired girl immediately opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the boy’s hefty orbs, swirling her tongue around them like a true slut would and earning a loud groan of pleasure from Jaune for it.   
  
It was so quick and sudden that Jaune didn’t know how to react, only growing harder and harder against the heiress’ face as she continued to play with his full balls. “W-Weiss! That’s a bit sudden, isn’t it?!” The boy closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure as the young Schnee ignored him and continued doing whatever she wanted, making him squirm and moan to her touch. “Fuck, Weiss… Think you could do it any sloppier?”

 

As if just to play around and tease the boy, the heiress quickly pulled her lips back and simply dragged her tongue along his balls to tease him. Of course, she was happy to hear him moaning right out the gate for her, but this definitely wasn’t where she was planning on staying for her time in this room. With a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks, the girl slipped a hand under her skirt and into her underwear, gasping as the pleasure of dragging her fingers along her already wet cunt hit her immediately. Pulling her lips back and dragging it along the underside of her friend’s shaft, the white-haired girl didn’t hesitate to wrap her fingers around the base of his hard shaft and start to drool on the tip.   
  
“Done teasing me already, Weiss? I expected the Ice Queen of all people to be a bit more- Ow, ow, ow!” Jaune shut his eyes tight and hunched over when the feeling of Weiss’ fingers clenching down around his cock and his balls began to hurt, knowing she was definitely squeezing them for saying something like that to her. Okay, okay! I’m sorry! You can let go now, can’t you?!” After a moment, the pain faded away and the blonde sighed softly, still hard as a rock in her grip as she began to pump her hand back and forth along his length. “Well… Surprised I’m still hard after that.”   
  
“Hmph. Of course you are… You’re with me right now, after all.~” Pointing her rear end out as she rose to her feet, Weiss only smiled and leaned forward enough to press her lips against Jaune’s, stealing a kiss from him with a bit of joy on her face. While their lips stayed together, the white-haired girl kept herself bent over and hooked her fingers into her underwear sliding them down to her knees and letting them drop to the floor. Pulling away from his lips, the heiress smirked and licked her own as she pointed toward the floor, showing her wet panties around her ankles. “You see what just playing with your massive balls did to me? Now imagine if it was a sluttier girl like Yang who was in here with you right now.~”

 

Before Jaune could say anything, the girl was already in his lap, a smile on her face the entire time. But before he could wrap his arms around her back or bring them to her hips, the white-haired girl had already lifted herself up and impaled herself on his cock, a loud scream of bliss leaving her as she took each and every inch in one push. Of course, a moment later, when he was finally able to process what just happened, a shameless moan left the blonde. Taking a breath and smiling softly, the blonde boy began to slowly thrust upward into the girl’s tight cunt, happy to feel just how tight and snug it was around his cock. “Gods, Weiss… You're so tight! It’s almost like you haven’t had sex!”   
  
“Of course I have. It’s just been awhile since Mercury's been around... “ The young Schnee pouted quietly as she brought her hands to the boy’s cheeks, slowly bouncing her hips with his thrusts. “But, never, ever make a girl think about another guy when the two of you are fucking, okay? I’m yours and your mine from this point forward.~” Licking her lips, the girl’s look turned a bit seductive as she started to rock her hips back and forth in time with her new lover’s thrusts, moaning quietly in his face.

 

This was all moving so fast for Jaune that he wasn’t sure just how to take it all, happy to feel a snug snatch around his cock as he thrust into her, but unsure about how to feel about the situation itself. Having found Pyrrha cheating on him was something that he didn’t know how to handle, but then came Weiss with the answer. It was almost like a movie, and he didn’t have much time to even think about that as the white-haired girl leaned down and stole another kiss from his lips. The two of them weren’t moving in the pace for rough and passionate sex, or even trying to outperform the other in any way. Everything thrust of his hips, every rocking of hers, every time their lips met for another kiss. It was like the two were just getting to know the other’s body and enjoying the ride as they did so.

 

Of course, Weiss couldn’t stop herself from starting to pick up the pace of her hips as she went back and forth, happily catching her lower lip between her teeth to keep from screaming too loudly as her orgasm approached. “Oh gods, Jaune… I’m gonna cum already on your massive dick! It feels so good!” Throwing her head back, she wanted to do just that, instead stopping and gasping as she saw a familiar redhead champion walk into the room. “Oh, hey.~”   
  
“W-What are you doing with my boyfriend?!” Pyrrha stomped her foot and shouted at Weiss, ready to stomp into the room and kick some ass until she noticed the look of sheer pleasure on Jaune’s face, everything stopping for her right at that moment. The emerald-eyed girl didn’t know what to do, not used to seeing her boyfriend have that look when the two of them made love. “Weiss… Get off of my boyfriend…”   
  
“Your boyfriend?~” The young heiress scoffed as she smiled and continued to bounce in the blonde’s lap, gasping and writhing as her orgasm hit her, shuddering in pure pleasure while her hips never stopped moving. “He’s… He’s my boyfriend now… P-Pyrrha…” Biting her lower lip and breathing heavy after the initial burst of her orgasm, Weiss happily smiled as she rested her head against Jaune’s shoulder, turning his head and kissing him deeply. A muffled scream left her as the boy hit his orgasm right then and there when their lips met.

 

Never stopping his hips, rope after rope of cum left Jaune’s cock and painted the young Schnee’s inner walls white while even more of his seed filled her womb, almost every single drop making its way inside of her tight cunt. Of course, the blonde didn’t bother to hide his bliss as he shamelessly moaned in front of his ex girlfriend, moving a hand from Weiss’ hips down to her rear end and giving it a firm squeeze. “S-Sorry, Pyrrha… After what you did… There’s no way I could forgive you. And Weiss came and-”   
  
“Well, put simply, I scooped him up after you fucked up and dropped him.~” The white-haired girl smiled as she got out of the boy’s lap, standing on her own two feet and bending over in a way to show her freshly creampied cunt to Pyrrha, shuddering as she could feel a bit of his cum leaking down her thighs. “Well, Jaune… Why don’t we go somewhere and enjoy ourselves? I think the cafeteria has some new food in stock.”   
  
“Finally! It’s been far too long since they’ve had anything good.” The blonde smiled and stood up off the bed, adjusting his pants and putting his cock away before heading to the doorway and waiting on his new girlfriend to put her panties back on. “It’s okay, Pyrrha. You could always go back to that new kid, whatever his name was.” Jaune smiled and grabbed Weiss’s hand as he turned around and headed out of the room, taking the Schnee toward the cafeteria with him.

 

Of course, that left Pyrrha to stand there in the doorway, her heart breaking as she realized that not only was she caught in her cheating, but she had also just lost Jaune for possibly the rest of her life. Closing her eyes and tearing up, the redhead fell to her knees as she could still hear Weiss’s words echoing in her head. “‘He’s my boyfriend now…’” Something about those words struck far worse than the should have the more she focused on them, especially with what she did and how happy Jaune sounded now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune continues to play with Pyrrha with Weiss’s help, mocking her as he goes about it.

Sitting on his bed with a smile on his face, Jaune watched as Pyrrha put her head to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You want me to forgive you? After what you did to me? And why would I bother with that? It’s been two weeks and this is the first time you’ve brought this up to me, going as far as to avoid sleeping in the same dorm as me! I figured you were off sleeping with your new boyfriend again.” The blonde sighed quietly and gently rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, feeling his girlfriend, Weiss’s, hand on his shoulder. “What? Don’t tell me you’re willing to forgive her?”   
  
“Oh, of course not.” Weiss couldn’t help but smile as she placed a kiss on her lover’s cheek, happy to see him blush a small bit from it. “I just like how she’s going as far as this to try and earn it. I thought you should go a little bit easy on her.”   
  
“Easy…? Easy?! Weiss, she cheated on me and for wha-” The boy froze, his eyes narrowing before quickly looking at the redhead that kept her forehead to the floor. “What did you cheat on me for, anyway?”   
  
“I… I wanted to get pregnant… You weren’t performing well enough and I-”   
  
“To… To get pregnant?” Both Jaune and Weiss were in disbelief as they spoke, shocked by the confession that the girl made. “Are you an idiot?” Once again, both of them spoke in unison, making Pyrrha shudder out of fear and the knowledge that she had done wrong by Jaune in more ways than one.   
  
“I’m sorry, Jaune! I regret doing what I did. I never stopped loving you, but I just thought… I thought you wouldn’t be able to give me what I wanted… I want to be a mother and-”   
  
“Get the fuck out.” Jaune sighed as he placed his ankle on his knee, propping his elbow on his now horizontal leg and ignoring the fact that Pyrrha’s crying had now just became audible from his comment. “I can’t believe I thought being with someone like you was going to be a good idea….”   
  
“Jaune!” Weiss brought a hand to her chest and glanced over at Pyrrha, noticing the redhead shaking in place as she didn’t bother to look up, as if she was accepting that she was beneath the two of them. “Get up, Pyrrha. I want you to look at us as I say this.” The young Schnee ignored her boyfriend’s curious gaze as she watched a pair of emerald eyes slowly raise from the floor, filled with tears and fear and regret. “If you truly regret what you did and want to make it right by Jaune and I…. I’ll make you a deal. One I know that both you and Jaune will enjoy. Who knows? I might as well.”   
  
A very hesitant and soft smile spread across the redhead’s lips, joy starting to fill her mind at the fact that she was going to be able to do something to be with Jaune again. “I’ll do whatever it takes… Just please… Forgive me. I don’t know what to do but I can’t keep going like this… I still love him, no matter how much I’ve hurt him. I always came back because my heart belongs to-”   
  
“Yet your pussy belonged to another man for awhile. Whatever you wanna say, Pyrrha.” Weiss waved her hand in the air to dismiss the discussion for a moment, collecting her breath and leaning toward her boyfriend, whispering in his ear. “If she thinks you were performing well enough, why don’t we show her just how well you actually are in bed? I think having a pet for a little bit of hate sex would be some good stress relief, don’t you?~” The young girl giggled as she pulled away from the blonde’s ear and placed a kiss on his lips, right in front of the redhead whose tears were finally starting to slow down.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah, I can get behind that.” Jaune smiled as he looked over to Pyrrha, a look of revenge and determination on his face. “Alright. The deal is simple. You’ll be our pet, our fuck toy, our breeding cow, our maid, whatever we see you as that day. Do this for….” The young man paused and closed his eyes, snapping his fingers and quickly opening them again. “Three months. And you’ll be forgiven. If you do well, we’ll keep you in our lives. If you don’t, Weiss and I will just vanish from your life. You won’t be on the team and you won’t have any friends.”   
  
“Wait, she still has them? Other than Yang, I mean. I thought her reputation was ruined once people found out about this.” Even as she spoke, it didn’t stop Weiss from getting up and going to a nearby drawer, rummaging through it like she was looking for something. “Maybe that’s why she’s here today. Wanting to cling to the last thing she can before everything slips through the cracks.”   
  
Pyrrha looked down toward the floor and thought for just a moment. “It… It’s part of why I’m here, but I don’t know if I want to-”   
  
“You said anything, didn’t you?” Jaune asked in a cold tone, a look of genuine hate in his eyes as he looked toward the girl many once called a champion. “Well, this is part of anything. Or do you not want to be a part of my life again?”   
  
“N-No! I mean yes! I mean- Please! I don’t want to live without you, Jaune!” Pyrrha slammed her hands on the ground just as Weiss came back to the bed with nothing in her hand. “I’ll do it…”   
  
“Good! First, undress and get on the bed.” Jaune immediately got up off the bed and watched his redheaded teammate climb on, all three of them undressing as him and his girlfriend started smiling, ready to have their way and fun with a broken champion. When they were finally stripped naked and didn’t have a stitch of clothing on, the young blonde watched as his girlfriend placed her hands on the emerald-eyed girl’s shoulders, pushing her down so her back was flat against the bed. “Snow Queen? Why don’t you sit on her face while I give her just a taste of the cock you love so much?~”   
  
“Fine fine, just don’t make her scream to much, I like a mouth that works, you know.~” Sticking her tongue out playfully at her lover, Weiss didn’t hesitate to plant her cunt against Pyrrha’s face, slowly grinding herself back and forth against the girl’s cute face as she watched her boyfriend’s massive cock grow harder by the second. With a soft huff, the white-haired girl puffed out her cheeks in slight jealousy at the fact that her boyfriend was about to fuck another woman’s cunt, but with the look in his eyes, she knew it wasn’t going to be one that was exactly pleasant for the other woman. “Give it to her good, baby. Oh, and you.” Flicking the redhead’s modest chest, the young Schnee earned a silent and regretful moan from said other woman. “Get licking. You’ve got to earn his forgiveness, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the ride.~”

 

Pyrrha nodded and immediately got to work on Weiss, placing her hands on the young girl’s thighs to hold her in place as she dragged her tongue around the wet slit that was rubbing back and forth along her face. Of course, a loud gasp quickly left her lips as she felt the blonde’s cock slowly force its way into her, the only thing that could be counted as lube being her own arousal from getting to fuck Jaune again. However, that didn’t stop her from gritting her teeth and groaning out in both pain and pleasure as she was quickly filled up with little resistance, a hard slap landing on her breasts and prompting her to go back to eating the white-haired girl out once again.

 

On the other hand, a soft chuckle was the only thing that left Jaune before he started thrusting away into the tight cunt he remembered loving at one point, a sadistic smile coming to his lips as he brought one hand to the redhead’s hip and the other to her breast. Squeezing both places as hard as he could, both to keep the girl in place and to bring her a small amount of pain, the young blonde started pumping his hips in and out of the tight cunt like there was no tomorrow. His only goal at this point was to ruin her with his massive cock for three months before tossing her aside like the garbage he now thought she was. Of course, hearing the loud and pained moaned that left her and muffled against his girlfriend’s cunt only made the young man smile a bit more, happy to know that he was getting just what he wanted. Revenge. “How’s it feel, Pyrrha? The cock that wasn’t good enough for you.~”

 

Weis only smiled as she watched her boyfriend get to work, watching his perfect cock sink into the redheaded slut’s snatch over and over again at a rapid and brutal pace. Though, she didn’t say a word as she licked her lips, enjoying the sight and not even caring about the fact that there was no tongue dragging along her slit. “Damn, Jaune, I knew you were made, but this is another story. Don’t you dare stop.~” Reaching forward, the white-haired girl caught the blonde’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss just as Pyrrha started eating her out again, focusing directly on her clit like she wanted it to end fast. A quiet moan left the young Schnee as she shuddered in place, placing her hands firmly on the emerald-eyed girl’s hips. It felt better than she expected, not having care or expecting much for Pyrrha after the champion had first started dating Jaune.

 

It hurt. It hurt far more than she had expected it to. But there was an odd sense of bliss and pleasure to that pain that twisted Pyrrha’s mind into thinking this was well worth that pain. That getting to be with Jaune again, even if only for three months was well worth what she was going through. She quickly wrapped her lips around the young Schnee’s cunt, sucking on the sensitive nub as the thick shaft that wasn’t enough for her before plunged into her over and over again. And over and over it hurt, feeling it slam into her like a hammer and forcing a loud but muffled moan from her lips each time. An odd smile started to spread across her lips, prompting the redhead to pull back and place a soft kiss on Weiss’s clit. “It feels so good, Jaune… Please don’t stop… I’m so sorry I didn’t see it before…”   
  
“Oh, shut the fuck up.” The blonde scoffed and pulled out of the redhead in a heartbeat, leaving her pussy gaping and twitching to be filled yet again by him. “Weiss, get off of her. I want to see something…” Taking a moment to sit back and stroke his cock while he watched his girlfriend do as told, Jaune didn’t hesitate to push himself forward and straddle his teammate’s stomach, pressing his cock between her breasts and holding the soft mounds like they were just handles for him. “I have an idea… Weiss, you don’t mind getting your strap on, do you? I never once got to feel these tits around my cock, so I figure now is the best time to see if it’s even worth it.”

 

“Of course, Jaune.” Weiss nodded and smiled, knowing that Jaune deserved just what he was doing, even going as far as to place a kiss on his cheek before reaching for Nora’s drawer, digging through it like she was earlier. “Take your time and enjoy yourself. Or just be rough and break her. I don’t really care.”

 

Pyrrha could only gasp and writhe in place as she felt her ex-lover start thrusting between her breasts, the tip of his cock knocking against her chin each and every time his hips pressed against the underside of her breasts. It was like he was actually trying to hurt her, and she could tell right away when he started to squeeze her breasts like they were balloons and he was trying to pop them. A loud scream left the redhead’s lips as she felt the young blonde’s nails digging into her skin, leaving marks in her fair skin as she threw her head from side to side. But she needed Jaune, needed to be in his life, even if it was only for a little while longer. She loved him more than enough to put up with the pain and learn to enjoy it if it would make him happy, a soft smile coming to her lips as she felt one of his hands move from her breast to the back of her head. “J-Jaune…?”   
  
The young man only grunted as he slammed forward and yanked the emerald-eyed girl’s head down, slamming what he could of his shaft into her mouth. He wasn’t expecting to reach into her throat or even hurt her this way, but it was a nice way to give him just what he wanted out of her. A hole to fuck. That’s all she was to him at the moment and, in the back of his mind, something told him that she’d never amount to be anything more ever again to him. A smug smirk spread across his lip as he continued to buck his hips against her breast, rubbing every inch of his massive cock against her soft skin before cramming some of it in her mouth and making her drool all over his length. “You know? Your mouth feels even worse than before… I wonder if that dipshit somehow ruined your mouth…”

 

“Well, you don’t have to fuck it, you know? You were using her tits like a toy, why stop that?~” Weiss smiled as she put on her strap on, a soft and blissful gasp leaving her before she crawled back onto the bed and yanked Pyrrha’s head back. Licking her lips, the white-haired girl was enjoying the look of pain that filled those emerald eyes. “You feel this pain, Pyrrha? This is how you made Jaune feel before I got to him. I don’t even know how long he knew about your cheating, but two weeks now. Two weeks and I’ve already made him far happier than you ever have. I hope that goes to show you just how worthless you really are.~” Throwing her hand to the side, the young Schnee happily cracked the other girl’s neck as she watched her lover’s dick vanish into the redhead’s cleavage before popping back out. “So, how do her tits feel? Soft and worth fucking?”

 

Pyrrha didn’t know what to say, knowing that things were going to be rough and knowing that they didn’t plan on treating her right this first time around at the very least. But she stuck with it, chewing on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, only to feel a sharp pain in her cheek when Jaune slapped her. Her emerald eyes went wide in confusion, never before having actually be hit by Jaune when the few times they had sex. “J-Jaune… T-That hurt!”   
  
“Good.” Stopping his hips, the young man wrapped his hands around the upper part of his ex-girlfriend’s neck, squeezing down and watching her head tilt up as she tried to find the room to breathe as he choked her. “You really thought you could cheat on me and earn forgiveness? Oh, Pyrrha, you’re such an idiot. An honor student and champion now treated like a living fleshlight by the ex she said she’d do anything to be with again. I’m ashamed of myself for ever falling in love with you.” Jaune watched as both her and Weiss’s eyes went wide, his cold and clear tone making it easy to know that he was telling the truth and not hiding anything anymore. “You sicken me, but you agreed to three months. So for three months, I’m going to use you until you’re broken and can no longer live without having a cock inside you. Then I’m throwing you out like the trash you are.”

 

The room fell silent for a moment, Weiss being the first one to make a move as she watched the redhead’s eyes start to roll into the back of her head. Placing her hand on her boyfriend’s, the young Schnee smiled softly and looked him in the eyes. “You can’t use her for three months if you kill her, Jaune. Let her breathe and tear apart that ass of hers. Just be careful when you choke her. I’d rather not have an accident happen that can ruin us, okay?~” Leaning forward, the white-haired girl pressed a soft kiss onto the blonde’s cheek, her smile only growing as he did as told and immediately let go of her neck, letting the room fill with the sound of Pyrrha’s heavy cough as she tried to collect the air she needed. “Thank you, babe.”

 

“Eh… I may hate her, but you’re right. There’s no reason to kill her. And I can’t ruin her if she’s dead.”

 

Shivering out of fear now, Pyrrha knew it was too late to actually get out of her situation, having made a deal and knowing that her life as a student of Beacon was over. Ruined reputation, no one trusting her, no one wanting to even be around her other than Yang and the student she cheated with. Jaune was her only hope at redemption, and if it meant being a cocksleeve for three months, the redhead wasn’t going to kick or scream as he used her. Though, that didn’t stop a loud scream from leaving her lips as the young blonde pushed forward and impaled her ass on his cock, her back arching from the sudden penetration. Heavy and shaky breaths left her as she closed her eyes and tried to turn her head to look away from the boy. However, she was quickly met with the feeling of Weiss’ soft hands on her neck, using it as leverage to tilt her head back.

 

Jaune watched as his girlfriend pushed the first few inches of the strap on into the redhead’s mouth. “I guess she has to earn taking a real dick in her throat. Just like she’s never getting a creampie in her cunt.” Licking his lips, the young man reached across Pyrrha, grabbing his girlfriend by the back of the had and pulling her into a passionate kiss as the two spitroast his ex. It was an odd but wonderful feeling, relieving so much stress and anger on her body while she just sat there and took it. Not a single ounce of him felt guilty about what he was doing, especially as he started thrusting into her extremely tight rear end, earning muffled scream after scream from the champion as her tongue pushed out of her mouth and played with the faux cock. “This was a wonderful idea, Weiss.”   
  
“Of course, Jaune. You only deserve what makes you happy. But we do have to be cautious.” Weiss reached down and pressed her hands against Pyrrha’s shoulder, keeping the redhead in place as she pushed forward. Stuffing more and more of the fake cock into the Mistral girl’s throat, causing her to gag and sputter on it, a smile came over the young Schnee’s face. She could feel the force of the thrusts that her boyfriend was making, her smile only growing as she watched the ex-champion writhe and squirm in place. “Are you at least going to cum in her ass?”   
  
Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she heard that question, the feeling of Jaune’s throbbing cock more than enough reason to feel like he was going to without saying anything to her. Then again, she could feel pleasure actually starting to form in her body, her time spent with her fling giving her a proper appreciation for anal. However, she wasn’t going to say anything and make things worse on herself, already feeling like they were bad enough. Nodding her head, the emerald-eyed girl tried to silently convince her ex-boyfriend to cum inside of her plump rear end, hoping she could at least get that much from him.

 

“Might as well… I’m… Getting close…” Catching his lower lip between his teeth, the young man continued to hammer into the tight asshole as hard and as fast as he could, knowing that he had three months to break her but wanting to use every moment he could right now. Bringing his hands to her toned stomach and pushing her flat onto her back, a loud grunt left Jaune as he came, burying his dick deep into the emerald-eyed girl’s rear end. Rope after rope after rope of his thick cum flooded her ass like he had been saving up just to do something like this, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth. Though, that didn’t stop him from leaning his head back and giving in to the pleasure and bliss of what he was doing, panting as his cum slowly stopped flowing and he was able to pull out.

 

Weiss watched with a smile on her face, pulling out of the redhead’s mouth and seeing tears rolling down her face toward the bed once again. “Awe…. She started crying again. I wonder if it’s from the pain or if she’s happy you came inside of her.~” The young Schnee’s smile became twisted as she reached down and caressed the Mistral girl’s cheek, earning a soft flinch from her like she was terrified of that simple touch. Or maybe it was just because the white-haired girl touched the cheek that had been slapped. Either way, she was happy to see that, reaching a bit closer to her crotch and slapping the same cheek with the faux cock between her legs. “So, now what? Should we send her out? She’s not sleeping here anymore, is she?”   
  
“Y-Yes… Of course. I-I’ll find a place to sleep...” Pyrrha shivered in joy as she felt the warmth of cum in her ass, her eyes locked on Jaune’s cock.   
  
“Weiss has taken your bed since you’ve been away for so long. Even Nora and Ren enjoy having her around. It gives Nora someone to ramble to and Ren someone to test his mental skills with.” Jaune chuckled and slowly got off the bed, not bothering to get dressed but happily picking up the redhead’s clothing before tossing it all out the window and into the courtyard below them. “You can probably room with Yang. Or maybe a student will see you naked as you go to get your clothes.”

 

Pyrrha watched as Jaune slammed the window shut, a devious smile on his lips as he turned around to face her. “I’ll try… I’d much rather stay with you...” The redhead got off the bed and stopped at the doorway, not reaching for the nob but keeping her attention on Jaune. “Are you sure that-”   
  
“Is that a problem? You’ve already slept with someone you regret. What’s the problem with a staying with another slut?” Jaune smiled as he watched a look of pure horror form on the redhead’s face, making his way to her before opening the door and pushing her into the hallway, chuckling as she landed flat on her freshly creampied ass. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Pyrrha. Bright and early. I expect you to bring us breakfast around eight. Weiss likes her coffee on the darker side.” With that, the blonde slammed the door shut.


End file.
